interstellar_pilot_the_enclavefandomcom-20200213-history
United Sectors Confederation
'''Short Name: '''USC '''Leader: '''Matthew Crane '''Predecessor: '''Terran Expeditionary Force '''Power: '''Ascendant '''Wealth: '''Unknown '''Territory: '''United Sectors, Krono, Pampgar The United Sectors Confederation is a ruling faction in the recently discovered region, the United Sectors. The USC is one of the two groups created by survivors of SOM's initial takeover of the Old Conglomerate. Being the USC Terran Expeditionary Force's direct descendant, it is under the control of former TEF Admiral Matthew Crane. History After SOM took over the Old Conglomerate, 320 people from Al Ghat Galactic and TEF managed to escape from the factions' domains in Galene and Gatopea, escaping inside 2 Magnus-X battleships, one from TEF and one from Al Ghat, each with 6 Hauler-P class haulers in their docking bays. The survivors went to Earth, where they tried to be taken by the Human Empire. The Empire secretly refused them, fearing retribution from Star Omega, and exiled them to Neptune's orbit with parts for an Orbital Farm to survive. What the Empire did not know is that TEF's Magnus had parts for a shipyard in its cargo hold, kept on the ship when, before the attack, TEF planned to build a shipyard in Solace. Before establishing themselves, the survivors sent a recon team to Pluto in exploration, where they found the wormholes to 2 new regions of Wild Space. Using the chance, the survivors split into two groups: TEF survivors and Al Ghat survivors. TEF went to a 5 sector region. The colonization was peaceful. They quickly established themselves in Kronola sector, the central sector connected to all others, and dispatched shipyard parts to the Al Ghat survivors right after their own was built. TEF's leader, General Joe Torres, died during SOM's attack, unwilling to escape. And so, Admiral Matthew Crane, next in the chain of command, took over the colonization effort. He established a fully functional trade hub in the Kronola sector, and some of the survivors started small mining companies, and were granted with refinery parts to supply the newly formed factories. By then, they colonized Kronola's planet Krono, and expanded to the Pampartes sector, also with a planet, Pampgar. Admiral Crane was struggling, with only 160 humans in the new colony. He decided that the only choice was to mass produce strong AI's to serve as citizens and colonize the planets. Reaching 1000 inhabitants when they met Al Ghat survivors in Pluto (now Templar Corporation), the newly formed United Sectors Confederation confirmed the existance of ruins in Krono and Pampgar. Templar confirmed the existance of ruins across their entire new planet, Messo, in their 3 sector region, proving the existance of the Ancients, as they are now called. From then on, the USC thrived, reaching 3000 inhabitants in 2256, when Templar accidentally reactivated the Zerkers, who escaped to Earth. Elder Warrick decided to warn the Human Empire of the threat, revealing their existance. The Human Empire tried to claim the USC and Templar's territory, but the Enclave stepped in in their defense, likely because it wanted some influence over more of Wild Space. This backup earned the Enclave the trust of the USC. Economy The USC owns shipyards, Trade stations and military outposts in Kronola and Pampgartes, and 1 military outpost in the 3 remaining sectors of its space. Factories and refineries are owned by small bussinesses thriving under USC's command. They plan to allow Krono and Pampgar to create their own government, once they are self sustaining. Functions The USC rules the United Sectors, managing economy, diplomacy, and military operations. Good relations with the Enclave grant the USC some of their useful technology. Military The USC has a medium sized military force to enforce law and order and defend itself. The USC counts with several fighter squads, a 2 Overlord-A cruisers, 5 Ares-A destroyers, and the flagship, the Magnus-X class battleship "New World".